the_strive_for_the_million_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Trophy
Trophy, labeled the Tom Boy is a female contestant on The Strive for The Million She is a member of Team Cool and has participated in all of the challenges. Coverage In Computer madness, Trophy and Tulip were talking about how clumsy Wardrobe was and how awesome they both were. When Mic showed up, she wanted to become a team captain and her wish was granted. She became a team captain after pushing Candle off the bar. Trophy was the second person to pick her team, first, she picked Tulip, her best friend. Then, she got angry at Hearty for picking 2 people so she picked Glue and Candle. Glue and Candle picked Burger and Hammer, which kind of annoyed her since she wanted to be the only person to pick, but she stood in silence. Then she picked Ruler and Cigarette. After that, she couldn't decide between Shoe, Soap and Banana because for her, they sucked, but she ended up picking Banana, and when Hearty picked Soap, she ended up having Shoe. At the next challenge, she had some trouble acessing YouTube, but Tulip helped her and she ended up having immunity along with Tulip when her team lost. In The obstacle is the path, She got angry at Present for pranking her by giving her a present with a note that said APRIL FOOLS! So she just threw the present in her face. At elimination, she was shocked to see Tulip electrified, but was glad that Shoe was eliminated because he was pretty mean and useless. At the challenge, she thought that Team Present getting an advantage was unfair, but Mic ignored her and started the challenge. Trophy performed well in the challenge. She got launched by a mysterious tile in the air and fell on top of Glue which made her cross that obstacle. She followed Tulip's strategy which was to push her to the end of the frozen lake and thought that Tulip's ice-skating was amazing. She used Ruler to cross the gorge, crossed when the locked door was removed by Glue at his frozen state, climbed the strings of the elevator and ran to her team's lighting circle giving her team the win. At night, she pushed Glue, Wardrobe, and Hammer off the gorge to defrost them. In A smokin' hot drawing, She asked Mic what the challenge was and that was a drawing contest. She chose Tulip, Burger and Cigarette to participate in it and was encouraged by Tulip to participate too, Trophy thought that she wasn't so good at drawing so she decided to take it easy for this episode and not be so aggressive. She found out that she actually wasn't so bad at drawing after all and wanted to see what Cigarette was drawing but got kicked away by him. In her video tape about her drawing, she didn't act so modest and self-centered as the others did, she was a bit shy as this was her first drawing ever. In The contestant knock-off, She first asked Tulip who she thought would get the most likes and Tulip said that it would be her of course. Tulip dragged her into a fight between Present and Traffic Light, when Mic dropped a rock on top of them all to get them to stop fighting. At the art results, she was excited to see who would win, but thought that throwing a giant rock on her was so uncalled for. Trophy ended up getting 63 likes in total and she wasn't so upset about it. Her drawing got 15 dislikes in total. Trophy regained her personality when her team lost the advantage, she was also upset that Team Present was going to be the shooters, but her team actually ended up being that role. Trophy claimed that she was a good shot and she was the person to shoot most of the time. Trophy first launched Glue, but he didn't knock off anybody. Then, she got angry at Toilet Paper for using sarcasm towards her so she launched Candle and knocked her off. Hammer then asked Trophy if he could shoot, she accepted, but got really angry because he just launched Ruler under Traffic Light's platform, so she launched him and knocked tomato off. She then launched Banana who surprisingly knocked Cherry off. Then, she came up with a strategy to talk Hearty into catching Burger when she launched him, and of course, out of kindness, Hearty did so, but Burger was too heavy for him so he made him fall. After that, Trophy launched Tulip, who was puched in the face by Traffic Light, who didn't fall off. But in the end, she got really angry at Traffic Light that without thinking, she launched herself to knock her off but epically failed, giving the other team the win. Trophy was anxious about the challenge, and went with Tulip to see if there was something wrong. She realised that the slingshot was actually sabotaged by someone on her team, which meant that one person on her team is a traitor and she had high suspicions that it might be hammer since the slingshot was sabotaged after he used it. Trivia *Trophy is always estimated to be a boy because of her actions, but she is actually a girl who acts like a boy. *Trophy can often get really angry and agressive at times, but she is nice at challenges that she thinks that she will perform badly in ( like the drawing contest ) *There is another character called Trophy in Inanimate Insanity.